


The Veil's Demand

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Merlin (Merlin), First Time, Fuck Or Die, Magic Revealed, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Lancelot (Merlin), Public Sex, Sacrifice, Season/Series 04, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Virgin Merlin (Merlin), Voyeurism, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Instead of sacrificing a life, the Cailleach asks for something more personal
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	The Veil's Demand

She should have been happy they weren’t asking for death.

‘How far is the nearest Village?’ Arthur asked his First Knight, looking away from the Cailleach, who wasn’t bothered with the King’s question.

The Goddess of the Veil was too busy staring at Merlin. Merlin, who knew immediately that she was going to have to make a decision. Arthur may not know about her Magic yet, but Lancelot did, and if she couldn’t use her Magic to repair the veil, then she’d give anything else.

‘A day’s ride, perhaps. But with the Dorocha…’

‘You specified it had to be a virgin’s blood?’ Arthur winced at the word, but his voice didn’t waver.

‘The sacrifice of something pure, to seal the veil.’ The Cailleach knew. Lancelot knew, or he must have suspected, considering their very slow relationship. Merlin tried to pretend it was because of her Destiny, when she still wasn’t sure how exactly to _act like_ a female.

‘By that point hundreds will have died.’ He was doing well, Merlin thought. Even with the issues with his Father, and the difficulties with Morgana, Arthur was pushing through. She was proud, and one day, when he was ready to court Gwen formally, they’d complete their destiny.

‘I care not.’ The Cailleach stated, looking bored. Merlin took the moment to step up to Arthur’s side.

‘Arthur…’

‘We’re going to have to start travelling, but it’ll be a risk with the deserted villages…’

‘Arthur!’ The King halted, looking down to her in confusion.

‘What, Merlin? We’ve got to get going, to find…’ He got it, finally. Merlin knew her cheeks were burning, but she refused to break his stare.

‘Absolutely not.’ Gwaine growled, Elyan and Percival both nodding in agreement.

‘Oh, Merlin…’ Arthur sounded horrified, much to Merlin’s amusement.

‘How does it work?’ Merlin asked the Cailleach, even if the Knights were staring at her like she was insane.

‘The virgin,’ That would be her, Merlin thought miserably, ‘Must be taken over the altar.’

‘Merlin, don’t even think about it.’ Arthur had always been protective over her, Merlin thought. It must come with the fact that somebody had dared to mouth him off, and then befriend him, and then give her life to protecting him. She’d never actually call Arthur her brother, but that was what she viewed him as.

‘Got a better idea?’ She shot back, hiding her trembling hands by gripping her breeches.

‘She has a point, Sire.’ Leon hesitantly said, but he didn’t look happy about it either. They always looked out for her, but would they if they knew she had Magic?

‘You must not leave the sanctuary of the Temple, otherwise the Dorocha can find you.’ The Cailleach added, and Merlin ducked her head.

It was one thing, to have to lose her virginity on an altar in the middle of a temple of the Old Religion. As it was, Merlin could feel the Magic around them, was fighting with her own skills to keep hidden.

But knowing the King and Knights would be watching?

‘Merlin, who…’ Of course, they didn’t know Sir Lancelot was attempting to court her. Well, courting was a very loose term, considering Merlin kept pointing out that she was most definitely concentrating on keeping Arthur safe.

Plus, they’d only just had the _Lancelot liked Guinevere before_ conversation, which had been an awkward one.

She glanced over to her Knight, waiting to see if he’d be alright with admitting their… closeness.

‘Sire, now might not be the best of times to ask, but I had every intention of asking your permission to court Merlin.’ Lancelot’s eyes drifted to her, briefly, just as she had done. Both of them, checking in on the other, before looking to Arthur.

Arthur hadn't been expecting that. She could tell, from the way his eyes went wide, looking to her and waiting until she nodded.

‘We… we’ll stay back, and try and give you privacy.’ Arthur’s cheeks were bright red, probably mirroring her own, and Merlin awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

‘Thanks.’ She muttered, let Lancelot take her hand, before they both turned.

The Veil was loud. Screeching, the sound of the Dorocha that kept pouring through, and the Cailleach still drifting as she waited for Merlin’s sacrifice.

Not just Merlin’s sacrifice.

They reached the altar, Merlin bleakly looking to the stone, then up to Lancelot.

‘This isn’t exactly how I thought this was going to go.’ Merlin offered out, Lancelot rolling his eyes fondly.

‘Really? I expected a lot more death.’ He was still angry at her, for jumping in front of the Dorocha to protect the King. They’d have to talk about that at some point, but for now, Lancelot unclipped his cape and placed it over the stone.

‘I know you were planning on taking my place.’ Merlin stated, watching him curiously.

‘I wouldn’t let you die.’ Lancelot reached for his breastplate, Merlin taking over unbuckling it when his fingers strained to do so.

‘How are we going to do this?’ The chainmail was dragged over his head, being abandoned as he rolled his shoulders back, looking over at her.

‘At your speed. Just… may I?’ They’d kissed, twice in total. So, she kind of knew what to expect, let his hand come to cup her cheek and drag her closer.

It was nice, comforting, and Merlin forgot all about her near-death experience in favour of relaxing into Lancelot’s touch. The Knight smiled against her lips, led her until her back hit the stone. Remembering where she was, she tensed, but Lancelot’s hands were gripping her thighs and lifting.

‘Idiot.’ She huffed against his lips, ignoring his chuckle.

‘Your idiot.’ He assured, before resuming the kissing. It was nice, teeth grazing her lower lip as she let her mouth open, his tongue exploring the space. A hand ran up her side, moving back to where her hair was pinned and braided tightly, something that was new since Arthur’s rise to King. When Uther was in power, she’d had to keep it cropped, but Arthur was less strict on her dress-style.

‘Can I unpin this?’ She hesitated, mostly because nobody but Lancelot and, when she was poisoned, Arthur, had seen her hair down.

‘Yes.’ She finally whispered, nervous as he removed the metal pins that Morgana had gifted her, before she’d gone with Morgause.

When he’d removed the pins, he worked on undoing the braid, running his fingers through her hair as it fell down to her shoulders. It wasn’t frizzy like Gwen’s, more smooth and slightly wavy, sticking out in multiple directions as she frowned.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘If I’d known we were doing this, I’d have brushed my hair.’ She stated, listened to Lancelot laugh as he went back to kissing her.

They should be hurrying up, she thought. It was still night, Camelot would be under attack by the Dorocha, she should…

‘Stop thinking.’ Lancelot murmured against her jaw, guiding her to tilt her head back so he could bite down on the skin.

‘We… oh, we should think about how to stop Morgana.’ The Knight’s hands crept under her shirt, up over her stomach and to the binder she was wearing.

‘Now?’ He was laughing at her, she realised, trying to keep her head clear as he sucked along her collarbone.

‘Why not?’ Tugging at the shirt, before halting.

They both seemed to remember at the same time that they weren’t alone, and that taking her shirt off would mean the others could…

‘Merlin, we can either get this over with as quickly as possible,’ Wasn’t that the point?, ‘Or I can… we can enjoy it. I don’t want… I want you relaxed.’ But Camelot…

Lancelot was waiting for her decision, and honestly, Merlin wasn’t sure. She’d never done this before, especially not in front of an audience, but she knew the basics. Being relaxed would mean less pain, and because they didn’t have any oil, she needed to try and enjoy it.

‘Okay.’ Lancelot’s grin was contagious, copying his smile as her shirt was tugged off, leaving her in just her binders and breeches.

If they did get through this, she’d need to thank him.

**

Lancelot wasn’t sure if Merlin had done this before. She always seemed shy with kisses, and as her hands wandered, she looked unsure of how far she could go. It made some part of him delighted, to know that he was the first to treat her in such a way, the first to kiss her swollen lips and run his hands up her thighs.

‘Uh, we could, oh that’s nice,’ He grinned, nipping at her collar, ‘we could try and speak to her.’ They were back on the Morgana subject, Lancelot thought, reaching for the hem of the bandages she used as binders.

He was more than delighted when Merlin’s hands joined his, helping him to strip off the fabric.

‘She’s lost her sister, and… why are you laughing at me?’ He settled for running his hands up her back, spreading his fingers out over the Serket sting, then dropping his head to her chest.

‘You’re speaking of Morgana and Magic, while I’m attempting to seduce you.’ With the King watching, he wanted to add, biting down on the curve of her breast. She gasped, looking down in confusion, like she wasn’t used to seeing her own chest.

Then again… it made something angry burn, let his fingers wander over her pale skin and to where her nipples had perked up in the cold air.

‘Seduce… ohhhh.’ The sigh indicated she was more than happy with the fact his lips had sealed over her right breast, experimentally grazing his teeth and grinning when her hips arched up to him.

‘That’s it, sweetheart.’ The nickname had her rolling her eyes, but from the hands in his hair, he decided she wasn’t too angry.

‘I’m going to strip the breeches off, now.’ He noted that Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut, so he could glance to where the Cailleach was watching them. The Goddess looked unbothered by the scene, which frustrated him for some reason.

Merlin had died. Or he thought she was going to die, when the Dorocha ran through her. Watching her shudder, eyelashes frozen and lips blue, he was reminded of _just how far_ she was willing to go to protect Arthur. He’d always known she was loyal to him, but he’d already seen Guinevere’s heart switch, the thought of Merlin…

Unconsciously, he’d tilted Merlin back to the stone, looking over to where the King was.

He was watching.

Merlin sighed, fingers still in his hair as he unlaced her breeches, tugging the fabric down past her thighs and watched them pool at her feet.

‘I’m sorry I scared you.’ He halted, looking up from where his lips were at her stomach, found her peering down at him curiously.

‘You can’t keep running into danger like that, Merlin.’ He accompanied his words by sucking a mark onto her stomach, while one hand moved to the smallclothes.

‘I should have told you.’ She admitted, the blue in her eyes being replaced by dark.

It shouldn’t make him so smug, but it did.

‘Can… will you take your shirt off?’ Right, he’d stripped her down to almost nothing.

He was surprised, happily, when she started tugging at the fabric, eyes widening when he got it off. It wasn’t like she’d never seen him shirtless before, but now she seemed eager to stare.

‘Wait.’ He halted instantly, fingers just dipping into the fabric.

‘Merlin?’

‘I… Do you just want to take me? You don’t have to…’ He kissed her, mostly because her chest was heaving, probably more out of nerves than anything else. She sunk into it, hot skin pressed against his, let his hand reach for her thigh and tug her up against him.

‘I want to.’ He didn’t really mean to growl it out, he had every intention of being a gentleman, but when faced with a woman like Merlin…

‘Oh… I… I’d like that.’ She blushed, cheeks staining the colour of Camelot, and Lancelot couldn’t help but kiss her again.

He’d never thought he’d fall in love with her. It hadn't been his intention, after all, when he first met her, Merlin was still hiding as a boy. He didn’t actually _know_ she was a girl until she pointed it out, still young enough that her cheeks held baby-fat and her clothing hid her curves.

‘Easy.’ He murmured, feeling her thighs tense as he let his hand slip into her smallclothes.

He’d not been expecting her to be soaking.

‘Merlin…’

‘Sorry, I…’ If she apologised one more time, he was going to have to keep his lips constantly on hers. As it was, not kissing her meant that the gasp she made when his fingers brushed past curls rang out, a smug smirk crossing his face at the sound.

‘That’s it.’ He coaxed, rubbing against the swollen nub between her thighs, watching the way her eyes rolled back.

‘Lance, you can… fuck.’ She bit her lip after swearing, leaving him to tug the smallclothes off and abandoning them on the floor.

Naked. Merlin, spread out on top of an _altar of the Old Religion,_ the woman named as the child of Magic. His fingers curled around her ankle, the other settling on her arse as he spread her legs, let his head drop.

‘Lance!’ She protested, but that changed the moment his tongue licked at her, focusing on chasing the sweet taste while her back hit the stone.

‘Take what you want, love.’ He didn’t pull back far to speak, watched her shudder as the vibrations from his voice worked over her. She did as told, tugging strands of his hair as she bucked her hips up to his face, forgetting all about the audience watching them.

Not that he cared. Merlin was _his,_ they couldn’t deny that, not when she was crying out his name as he worked a finger up into her, swearing at how tight she was.

‘C’mon, more, I’m not going to break.’ He grinned up at her, before stopping when he caught sight of her eyes.

Gold. Burning, bright gold.

Arthur was watching, Arthur could _see_ her eyes were gold.

‘Lance?’ If he told her, she’d panic. This would go wrong, and she’d shut down, terrified.

‘Just admiring you, sweetheart.’ He pushed a second finger into her, let his tongue work at the bundle of nerves while he stretched her out.

‘M’ready.’ She protested, panting and unaware of the fact her Magic was on display.

If he’d thought Arthur would hurt her, he’d have panicked.

But Arthur wouldn’t, and even if he tried, Lancelot would never let him.

‘Sure? I want you to enjoy this.’ He wanted to work her up, to feel her rock over the edge with a tongue to her cunt and two fingers inside her, but Merlin was the one in control here.

‘I want you inside me.’ She admitted, sitting up and reaching for his trousers, undoing them quickly before slipping a hand into his smallclothes.

He was ashamed of the noise that fell from his lips, head thumping to her shoulder as she wrapped fingers around him.

‘If you do that, I’m not going to last.’ He’d been close to the edge for an age, watching her wriggle back with wet thighs and flushed skin, and this was almost too much.

‘I’m honoured.’ She teased, freeing him from his smallclothes. It was cold, but the knowledge that he’d be wrapped up in tight, hot wet heat…

‘You good?’ She questioned him, as he moved between her thighs.

‘Should be asking you that, love.’ She chuckled, while he wrapped a hand around himself and tugged, before guiding his cock between her legs.

‘Try not to move, you have time to relax.’ Pushing in was so much harder than he expected, mostly because he was close to finishing like a teen, emptying into her before he’d even slid in. Merlin gasped, nails scratching at his back while her lips mouthed at his shoulder, thighs wrapping around his waist.

‘Lance…’ She choked out, the Knight biting down on his lip when he’d finally pushed in.

Gods, he wasn’t ever going to want to leave, not after this.

‘Merlin.’ He panted, desperately trying to convince his cock not to thrust, not until she was ready.

‘Oh, so full.’ She whined, tilting her hips up.

He couldn’t help it, he jerked forward, listened to her gasp.

‘Do that again.’ He didn’t, instead pulling back slowly, looking to the point where she was stretched around him. It was obscene, his cock slick and Merlin tight around him.

This time, it was one quick movement forward, until he was fully sheathed inside her.

‘Jesus fucking christ.’ He’d never heard Merlin swear properly, not like that, and he laughed against her collarbone.

‘Good?’

‘Move.’ She demanded, hands sliding down to his arse as her legs spread wider, encouraging him to take what he wanted. What they both wanted.

He did. Slowly at first, before working up a rhythm with Merlin’s heels at the small of his back, her breasts squashed to his chest as they moved. The sound of wet slapping took over that of the Veil, Merlin’s head tilting back and revealing a column of pale skin for him to bite at, watching her hair fall down over her shoulders while she clutched at him.

‘Gods, Lance, please.’

‘Lie back, love, I’ve got you.’ She did, until she was sprawled out on his cape, dark hair and milky skin contrasting the red of the fabric, looking up at him with gold eyes.

Gripping her ankle, he took it over his shoulder, watching her eyes roll back at the new angle.

‘Good?’ He grunted, Merlin’s lip bleeding with how hard she was biting.

‘Fuck, c’mon, I need you.’ With permission granted, he was free to move, jerking her hips back and watching the way she rocked under him, listening to the delicious sounds she made.

He was close. Far too close, and he was quick to take two fingers to the slick heat of her folds, rubbing while chasing his own high.

Merlin finished first, toes curling as her back arched, his name spilling from her lips as a cracking sound filled the room, the remaining pillars of the room around them splintering. He didn’t even have time to warn her that her Magic was visible, that her skin was glowing golden, because the pulsing heat around his cock was too much.

He spilled into her, choking on her name as he let hips jerk through the aftershocks.

The Cailleach smirked, moving towards her Veil while Lancelot warily watched, staring at the closing shadows as sunlight began to pierce through the rubble.

‘Lance?’ Merlin mumbled, lazily reaching for him while he lowered her leg, reaching for the edge of his cape to cover her.

‘Easy, the Veil’s closing.’ She nodded vaguely, eyes flitting between gold and blue.

‘The others?’ Lancelot looked up, to where most of the Knights were redder than they were, the King trying to avert his eyes.

‘Fine. Not watching.’ He lied, kissing her lips before regretfully pulling out of her.

Shit, that shouldn’t turn him on so much, the sight of her fucked out beneath him, blinking up curiously.

‘This is going to be an awkward ride back.’ She muttered, and Lancelot had to agree.

A very awkward ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Lancelot is one very smug boi


End file.
